<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue, Yellow, Purple- Why Is There Red by Very_Anxious_Bean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117779">Blue, Yellow, Purple- Why Is There Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean'>Very_Anxious_Bean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Character Death, Corpses, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders-centric, Dead People, Death, Explosions, Fire, Gen, Human, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Hurt Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Not Happy, One Shot, Possible Character Death, Short One Shot, The Author Regrets Nothing, What Have I Done, Whump, ish, might be graphic idk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:47:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue, yellow, and purple. </p><p>He doesn’t think any red was supposed to be there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue, Yellow, Purple- Why Is There Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Uhhh, might be a bit graphic??? Not 100% sure, but just a heads up :)) Check the tags!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman had a hard time breathing. He panted as he blinked his eyes open, squinting at a dark sky. </p><p>The stars were barely visible through thick smoke, rising from a vehicle as flames engulfed it. The bonnet of the car was crushed into an electricity pole, broken wires laying on the car. </p><p>Roman blankly stared at the car, a familiar grey SUV. The window had severe cracks, a large chunk of it gone, the jagged pieces of glass dripping red. He watched the fire grow, the ringing in his ears getting louder and his raw throat tightening when he saw something move.</p><p>Roman assumed the thing moving in the car was the fire. It was yellow, after all— a colour of the flames.</p><p>Why was there so much red?</p><p>He choked on his breathing, gasping as he shifted, something crunching under his body as he tried to sit up. He collapsed to the ground as his arm gave in under him. </p><p>The car was important- Roman just didn’t know how. He stared at it, one eye shutting as thick liquid dripped into it, and watched as something shifted again in the car. </p><p>The ringing in Roman’s ear got louder, the sound suddenly getting two pitches. </p><p>Blue fabric with red burned as the yellow in the back disappeared. There was a tiny bit of purple before Roman’s vision swam and the colours all blended together. </p><p>Blue, yellow, and purple. </p><p>He doesn’t think any red was supposed to be there.</p><p>Roman grit his teeth, ignoring his pounding head, and forced himself to sit up. His left arm screamed, but he ignored it and rested on his other elbow. He stared at the car.</p><p>Blue, yellow, purple. </p><p>Roman couldn’t hear anything over the ringing in his ears. He shoved himself to his feet, panting as he stumbled into a nearby pole. He blinked the black dots away. </p><p>Blue. Yellow. Purple.</p><p>Roman covered his eyes when two bright lights suddenly appeared, a car skidding to a stop by the on-fire SUV. </p><p>He could barely hear someone yelling out to him, their voice panicked as they waved their arms frantically. </p><p>More blue. A lighter blue, this time. </p><p>Roman couldn’t take in a full breath when he flew backwards, the blue blur disappearing as Roman’s head smacked against the ground. </p><p>Roman woke up again, immediately making eye contact with a burnt up body with wide eyes- well, eye- a few feet away from him. Their light blue shirt was mostly gone, some of it melted into flesh as blood dripped down onto the road. Shattered glasses were in between them. </p><p>Roman couldn’t move. His arm was screaming, and his chest was on fire. His good hand shakily moved to where blood was pouring out of a wound, around a piece of metal.</p><p>He glanced back at the remains of the SUV, some of it still burning.  </p><p>Most of it had blood. </p><p>Blue, yellow, purple. </p><p>Roman choked, coughing and wheezing as he threw up, blood mixed into the stomach acid and food remains. He cried out when something in him shifted, tears pouring down his face and joining the blood on the road. </p><p>He gazed at the SUV. </p><p>Maybe if Roman’s sight wasn’t so blurred, he could make out more than dim colours.</p><p>Blue, yellow, purple. </p><p>Roman stared at the lumps. They looked an awful lot like the corpse nearby.</p><p>He couldn’t see much through the black dots anymore.</p><p>Blue. Yellow. Purple.</p><p>Roman’s vision went black.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>